1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
In a circuit of related art for driving a robot, there is a known technology for duplicating a variety of circuits for improvement in failure resistance and other purposes. For example, JP-A-2006-116679 discloses a power supply board including a plurality of auxiliary power supply circuits.
Employing the configuration in which a plurality of auxiliary power supply circuits are simply provided, as in the technology of related art described above, undesirably increases the size of the power supply board and complicates the circuit configuration.